


Well, You Look Familiar

by GuardianOfTheThunder



Category: Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Adorable Gojou-sensei, Adventure, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor, JJK freeform, Kakashi meets his long lost brother, Shy Kakashi-sensei, Siblings from another dimension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Who's the strongest, Young Hatake Kakashi, Young Team 7-Freeform, two hot senseis meeting for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheThunder/pseuds/GuardianOfTheThunder
Summary: A rare occurrence of planetary alignment and an enormous amount of killing intent allowed two worlds to meet. What will happen when Team 7 meets their dimensional siblings? | Where 27-year-old Hatake Kakashi meets 28-year-old Gojou Satoru.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Gojou Satoru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283





	Well, You Look Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a crossover fic but when I saw Gojou-sensei of Jujutsu Kaisen and how he was always linked and compared to Kakashi, I just had to write this. 😅

* * *

**Well, You Look Familiar | A Naruto/Jujutsu Kaisen Crossover Fanfiction**

* * *

No one was aware of the rare planetary alignment that only happens once every one hundred years. That's why, when Kakashi was forced to activate his _chidori_ to defend himself from Naruto's _Rasengan_ , Sasuke's _Great Fireball Technique_ , and Sakura's _Earth Release_ during their usual drill session at training ground three, none of them ever expected that they'd all be sucked inside a galactic rift that suddenly formed in thin air and swallowed them in a zap.

"Waaaaaah!"

"Shit!"

"Ow!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura landed on top of one another in the middle of a wide pathway made of bricks and their unexpected fall definitely hurt and probably broke a few bones.

After kicking and tugging at each other because nobody refused to help the other up, they eventually clawed their way out of their tangled human limbs, picked themselves up and dusted their knees, until they realized that not one of them was standing in Konoha soil.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately armed themselves with kunais from their leg holsters while Naruto fumbled with the unfamiliar surroundings and deduced that they were actually somewhere on top of a mountain. What made their situation even more perplexing was that they were in a part of the mountain where it was flat and a series of traditional Japanese buildings surrounded them from either side.

"What is this place?" Sasuke whispered between his two teammates as he traveled his gaze on the architecture surrounding them which looked nothing like the one's they had in Konoha.

"Oi! Oi! Has anybody seen Kakashi-sensei? Teme? Sakura?" Naruto asked, still rubbing the sore spot on his back which Sakura kicked a while back while shifting his gaze between the two when he noticed that Sakura had a weird look on her face and that her index finger hovered in the air pointing at something.

When Naruto and Sasuke turned to look, the former's jaw dropped while the latter's eyes widened upon seeing their sensei having a staring contest with someone who looked so much like their sensei but was obviously not.

The man was clad in all black and his hair was silver-white which was styled in a fascinating disarray like their sensei's. There was a lazy slouch on his shoulders while both his hands were inside his pockets—also like their sensei. But the man towered over their jonin teacher because he was so very tall—probably the tallest man they've ever seen in the field.

The only other difference they noticed between the two aside from their height and clothes was the placement of the mask, which coincidentally, the man was also wearing. Because instead of covering the lower half of his face like their sensei, the black material was tightly wrapped around his eyes which made them wonder if he was blind or something. However, the way he was _'looking'_ at Kakashi had them discarding the thought of such disability because the man was clearly eyeing their sensei from head to toe.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Gojou-sensei?"

Naruto called as the three of them inched themselves forward and realized that they weren't the only ones who were there. Three other people were present and were standing behind the other man whom they decided to call as Kakashi-sensei 2.0.

"So, your name's Kakashi, huh? I like your name." Kakashi 2.0 said with a smirk. If their sensei was being playful, the three of them could swear that the man's voice also sounded similar to Kakashi. Even so, they were all perfectly aware that their sensei's voice had a much deeper tone to it.

"And you're Gojou. I like your name too." Kakashi replied casually, still intently studying the peculiar man before him.

"You're…small." Gojou said as he took a step forward and entered Kakashi's personal space. He began circling him like a predator assessing its prey and was clearly enjoying the scrutiny he was doing because there was a mischievous lift on his pale lips.

"And you're like a bamboo." The ninja replied thoughtlessly as his lone eye traveled the length of the stranger before him.

Gojou stopped right in front of Kakashi and stared him down behind his mask-covered eyes. Kakashi simply stood his ground, slightly tilted his chin and met those sharp imaginary stare like it was nothing even when the fair-haired man clad in black was already giving out quite a strong aura.

"I'm the strongest." Gojou nonchalantly declared and everyone who was present during that moment knew that those weren't empty words.

To Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, they could clearly feel the dark, dark energy surrounding the man despite his amused smile and chill demeanor. The air around him was electric—charged and heavy, just like when their sensei activates his chidori—and they knew that if they ever stepped a little closer, they'd be choked and suffocated with such strong presence.

"I know." Kakashi simply responded which had his students gawking at his back.

"H-how is Kakashi-sensei enduring all these? How is he still standing?" Sasuke winced and gritted his teeth because when the man named Gojou shifted his look towards him, Sasuke clearly felt his heart drop to his stomach and only returned to normal when the man shifted his gaze back at Kakashi.

"But you're strong too. Really strong!" Gojou stated, clasping Kakashi's shoulders with his long slender fingers while moving his head up and down his frame, smiling, and that familiar gesture brought Team 7 back to whenever their sensei praised them for a job well done.

"I like you!" Gojou exclaimed and fully beamed at Kakashi which made the latter absently scratch the side of his cheek—the very first relaxed movement they've ever seen from their sensei from the moment they stepped in such strange and unfamiliar world.

"Thank you…I guess?"

"And I like your mask!" Gojou poked Kakashi's cheek which made the three of them snicker because everyone in Konoha knew that _no one_ poked the Copy-ninja's cheek unless they wanted their fingers to be chopped off clean from their hands. But everything was fine. There were no dark clouds or bolts of lightning above because their sensei seemed relaxed and was even smiling while he said that he also liked the mask wrapped around the other man's eyes.

"You know…if you pushed that forehead protector up and we kissed, our faces would mold together and our mask will be complete!"

"Uhh, I believe that's really a great idea but I'm not into men."

"I'm not into men too, but when I saw you I knew you were the one." Gojou said while wiggling his brows at Kakashi as could be seen from the movement beneath his eye mask. "Two beautiful people gotta stick together, correct? Similar yet so dissimilar. So different yet so alike." He grinned which made their sensei turn red in the ears.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were so enraptured at how the other man was so forward at their sensei that they failed to notice the other group of three approaching them. It was only when the orange-haired girl from the other team spoke that they all shifted their gazes from the animated display before them towards the curious looks on their side.

"Is that your sensei? He's pretty cute! I'd say he's definitely hotter than our Gojou-sensei."

"Your sensei's quite adorable too. He's got that boyish charm that could make any girl swoon." Sakura replied as she eyed the orange-haired girl who was also staring at her.

Beside them, respective introductions also took place as she heard Naruto introducing himself to the spunky pink-haired boy named Itadori Yuuji, while the stoic and calculating boy named Fushiguro Megumi was trying his best to coax Sasuke of his name.

"The name's Kugisaki Nobara. First year here at Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College, and I think I'd look great with pink hair too." She confidently said with a flip of her hair.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I do agree that you'll suit my hair color especially with that hairstyle of yours." She said, and when Kugisaki grinned at her, and Itadori loudly admired Naruto's whiskers, and Fushiguro showed Sasuke his summons, and Gojou-sensei showed Kakashi-sensei what was under his eye mask, everything just suddenly fell into place making their unusual arrival in such a foreign land feel so damn right.

Suddenly, these new people whom they didn't know a few minutes back where dragging them around and giving them a tour. The next thing they knew was that they were already sharing a hearty meal inside their school's mess hall while their team, as well as Gojou-sensei's team were trying their hardest to get a peek of what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask.

The two grown-ups simply shared a knowing smirk while they continued to discuss how they got into that new world and what were the possible ways to get back. The discussion was quite heavy because it involved killing intent and cursed energy as a fuel for the _'jump'_ , and a lot of other unfamiliar words that were a first for Team 7 to hear.

"If worse comes to worst, you'd have to wait for another hundred years for the planets to align. That's how you got here in the first place. That particular rare occurrence combined with your students' killing intent during your training." Gojou-sensei told Kakashi which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"A hundred years!? So no Ichiraku ramen for a hundred years?!" Naruto cried as his face slowly filled with dread.

"What's Ichiraku ramen?" Kugisaki whispered on Sakura's ear. However, even before Sakura could answer, Fushiguro spoke which completely interrupted the female ninja from her trail of thought.

"Can't they stay here, Gojou-sensei?"

The man in question thoughtfully looked up as he began rubbing his chin with his slender fingers as though weighing imaginary options in the air while he hummed.

"I'd love for my brother and his kids to stay here. I know they'd be great sorcerers and it'll be fun to train you guys together, but we may be disrupting some cosmic balance here. Who knows?"

"So, what's the plan, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, still petting Fushiguro's _Divine Dogs_ to which he was suddenly so very attached to _._

"I heard this world is in the middle of an impending war. So, up until the time Gojou and I finds a way to get us all back to Konoha, what do you say about training and having fun in here in the mean time?"

The three of them perked up upon hearing the word war—not because they were afraid but because it brought a certain amount of excitement, like their first S-class mission or something. And if anyone asked for their opinion, the three of them were very much willing to stay and help as much as they can.

"Well, if we're going to face a war, you better bring me this world's best ramen first or else I won't be of any use when the time comes! I'm telling you, I refuse to go to war with an empty stomach!" Naruto warned which made the group laugh. And despite the threat of warfare like what their sensei said, at that particular moment, Team 7 simply felt at home and were really glad to have met their dimensional siblings or probably their selves from a parallel universe. No one really knows…

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired from one of the artworks of _**kkaags**_ at tumblr. You can visit and check out her other artworks at her link: kkaags .tumblr .com. I hope you liked this short crossover fic as much as I loved the artwork! :D


End file.
